Getting serious: Jakes training
Jake sets out Jake had just finished whatching Ryun and Seireitou duke it out and was ambitous to surpass them both or at the very least be there equals. He thought to himself if he could get a radical weapon and use it effectivley and had more powerful jutsu then just his superior seventh body and all his bodies superior strength. The only question was to where should he go? He didnt want to train under anyone and wanted his own ninja way...so what to do? He had talked to his wife and son about his journey and it was decided that he was going to travel in the mountains with his six other bodies and make his new goal a reality. The training begins When Jake arrived at the peak of the mountains he set up camp and he knew the training would be awhile. He opened up Black Hell and time stopped for him. "Ok now I got the time I need." He said out loud. He summoned his bodies to him and thought to himself If I am going to get stronger I need to have an ace in the hole, a main attack, a weapon, Stronger jutsu, and faster movement to match my level of tiajutsu. He talked to his Gobi about what to do and through much spirited debate and creative discussion the Gobi descided to give him the ultimate weapon...Gobi Claw. The main arguement went like this (Rated G version) "My dear Gobi I am in need of a weapon and it would be grand if you would suplly one." "wELL i DONT KNOW IF I WANT TO GIVE YOU A WEAPON UNLESS YOU MADE IT WORTH MY VALUABLE TIME" "My good friend I would like to mention you ae stuck in my gut and have no time so would you please supply a weapon?" "WELL SINCE YOU ASKED NICLEY I GUESS I COULD FIND IT IN MY HEART" Yah or something like that....anyway that covered his weapon need. The jutsu training "If I get stronger jutsu then I become stronger" he thought outloud His other bodies took attacking positions and all fired jutsu at the attack body he then tried to counter the attacks with a Defensive Rasengan and barley got out alive. That one will need work but now I need a main Jutsu strong enough to Break my own new defense. "What would be a powerful jutsu that I could use as my normal attack?" Jake was making a bad Habbit of talking to himself. His defensive body took his position, Jake sat still with his eyes closed and took deep breaths He opened his eyes and Revealed Haunted. He starred at the defensive body and took a deep stance. "Kentou!!" He shouted and put his hands together like a kameheha and shot a large Ball of rainbow colored chakra, the second it hit the defense body It had made a bigger hole then the four tailed kyubi fight against Orochimaru. "Needs work" He stated again to himself, "But thats what I am here for" This time he said it to the defensive body so it wasnt so wierd. Ace in the whole "Alright...nows the hard part" He said out loud, "Almost as hard as it is to quit talking to myself when I am alone." He needed his ace in the whole, a form and move that could back him way out of the corner but he didnt really have any ideas He thought for days and when he got what it was he had taught each body every jutsu each body knew individually. Now that I have finnally quit talking to myself he had figured out his ace in the whole, The ultimate Inu Mode he thought. Tiajutsu training This part came easy to jake. He was already a master and a so called genuis when it came to hand to hand combat. He was to work on his speed and power so that he would achieve his new goal. He trained for four months on it alone and when he was done with that he trained on his weapon and his jutsu and of coarse his ace in the hole. The results Jake took his position against his bodies, If all went well none of him would get hurt in any way and if they did it just ment way more training. The other bodies all took there attack positions and fired the different jutsus and Jake easily deflected all of them with his new Defensive Rasengan so all the jutsu flew back at the other bodies and they deflected in the same way back at Jakes attack body and with the Gobi Claw absorbed all the jutsu then moved faster then anyone had ever witnessed and got behind all the bodies at once with shadow clones. "Game over" He said to the other bodies and of coarse since he was all of them knew it wasntnt and they were all behind Jakes attack body smiling....He was finnally ready, and Formed in one hand Kentou he was far more powerful then he had ever been.